


What Helo Knows

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Breasts, Ears, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilots run out of stuff to ante and move on to more interesting bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Helo Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newnumbertwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/gifts).



> For newnumbertwo, who named it, and beta read it. :D

A Triad game was in progress, and the players had drunk enough to give up on socks and toothpaste and move on to more interesting forfeits.  In this round, the two holding the worst hands had to do whatever the winner told them, and though they hadn’t quite gotten to outright sexual acts, forfeits were getting entertaining.

Crashdown had won a hand and pronounced, “Kat, you have to sit on Apollo’s lap and you two have to kiss for sixty seconds.”  Kat protested, of course - this was the CAG, after all - but was soon overruled.  She settled in his lap and she enjoyed it, while Apollo acted as though he was fulfilling an obligation.

The game continued, and somehow not only did Helo win, but Kara and Lee had the worst hands.  Helo mentally rubbed his hands together in glee.  “Okay, Kara, it’s your turn on Apollo’s lap, only this time, for two minutes.  With tongue, please.”  He was entirely too pleased with himself.

Lee let out a noise, and Kara gave him a rather irritated look, “Whatsa matter, Apollo, you afraid kissing little old Starbuck will give you cooties?”  Unlike Kat, she straddled his lap and got comfortable, making Lee shift in his seat.  Kara casually draped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a careful kiss, eliciting a “Tongue, Kara!” from Helo.  In response, she leaned forward, tightened her arms around Lee's shoulders and tilted her head, deepening the kiss just a little.

For about twenty-five seconds, the kiss was probably tamer than the one between Kat and Apollo had been, then Kara relaxed completely into Lee’s chest, and the hands he had carefully placed at her waist moved, the right around her rib cage, the left up between her shoulder blades to tangle in her hair.  He let out a little humming noise and the pilot closest to them thought he heard Starbuck whimper.  By the time Helo called the two minutes, everyone at the table was breathing just a little bit harder.  Out of self-preservation, no one commented on the fact that Starbuck had to hold on to the table to get back to her seat, or that she was unusually squirmy for the next three hands.

Starbuck won several hands in a row.  She made Kat and Hot Dog kiss, to protests from both of them, then Hot Dog (who lost a lot!) had to nibble on Crashdown’s ear.  Either Hot Dog was good with his tongue or it had been a while for Crashdown, because much to everyone’s amusement, by the end of the two minutes, Crashdown was slumped in his seat with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap and was biting his lip in an unsuccessful bid to keep from moaning.

Everyone began to drift away from the games, claiming exhaustion or early CAP or any of the other dozen standard excuses that probably meant they were actually going to their racks to masturbate, and Kara found herself alone with just Helo and Lee.  “So, boys, you still in?  ‘Cause I gotta say, if I win, that means you two...”  She wagged her pointer finger between the two of them.  

Helo looked as calm as always, and said, “I’m not out quite yet, Starbuck.  Deal ‘em.”

Lee, on the other hand, looked a bit panicked, but straightened in his chair and said, “I’m in,” as if there were never any doubt.

As she predicted, Kara won the first hand, and thought for a few moments before deciding.  “OK.  Helo, you have two minutes to get Lee all hot and bothered, without playing with the Deputy CAG.”

This garnered Kara a death glare from Lee.

“That’s it?  Just get him hot?  Without manually manipulating him?”

“Manu...gods, Helo!  Yes.  Get him hot without playing in his jock!”

“No problem.”  He got up and walked over behind Lee, placed his hands on the back of Lee’s chair.  “Hey, not playing with the Deputy CAG down there, see?” to which Lee responded with a dirty look over his shoulder.  Helo bent down, put his mouth right next to Lee’s right ear, and started whispering something.  Whatever it was, Lee’s eyes widened, flitted around the room before lighting on Kara and widening some more.  

Helo kept whispering, Lee’s eyes unfocused, and he let out a “Gods.”  When the two minutes were up, Helo stood up, tightened his hands on Lee’s shoulders and walked back to his seat.  There was no question he’d succeeded in his assigned task.  Kara, of course, demanded to know what he’d said to Lee, but Karl adamantly refused to give in, grinning secretively the entire time.

Kara dealt the cards again and had to snap her fingers in front of Lee’s face to get his attention.  She gestured at his cards and said, “Bet to you, flyboy.”

Somehow, Helo won the next round.  Kara was pretty sure he was cheating - she couldn’t figure out how he was doing it, but he was definitely winning too many hands tonight.

“Hmm.”  He pretended to think.  “Oh!  I wanna see that kiss again.  This time, you have to keep kissing until I tell you to stop.  Think you can stand each other that long?”

Kara muttered, “Pervert,” at him, but went back to Lee.  She looked down at his lap, looked back at his face and smirked, “Happy to see me, Captain?”

Lee answered with, “Now who’s a pervert?  Let’s just get this over with.”

She straddled him again.  “Wow.  Bet that charm gets you a lot of dates, Apollo.”

“Shut up, Kara.”  His hands on either side of her face pulled her forward into his kiss, and he wasted no time playing.  While his thumbs were lightly stroking her cheekbones, he was kissing her greedily.  Her hands were comically stuck mid-air for a moment or two, then fisted in his sides so tight her knuckles were white before loosening.  

He pulled back and nipped hard at her bottom lip, and when she let out an “Ow!” he dove right back in.  One hand was in her hair, holding her in place, and the other, low on her back, pulled her groin tight against his.  As he kissed her, he pushed her shoulders further and further back, until she was leaning on the table.  He took advantage of this to leave her lips and gently bite her right ear before nibbling underneath it.  She dropped her head back and he placed open-mouthed kisses under her chin and along her collar bones.

Kara’s hands were resting lightly where her thighs and his hips were connected, and she was letting out these little whining moans.  It sounded to him as if she was enjoying being manhandled.   _Who knew?  Well, besides Helo._

He heard a soft “Lee!” off to his right side and raised his eyebrows in question without actually answering.

“Looks like my work here is done.  I’m uh, gonna leave now.  You wanna dog the hatch?”

His response to that was to toe off his shoes and kick them over.  With Kara being so responsive at the moment, there was no way he was going to get up and walk away, not even to dog the hatch.  It was far too likely that a break, even such a short one, would give her time to come to her senses and try to leave.  He was just not letting that happen if he had anything to say about it.

When he heard the hatch shut and the wheel spin, he turned all his attention back to Kara.  He stood up with Kara on his lap, and set her ass on the edge of the table.  He kept an arm around her, hand spread wide on her upper back, and he returned to kissing her.  

He worked the other hand under her tanks to find nothing between his hand and her skin.   _So soft.  Focus, Lee._  He squeezed and plucked at her breasts, coordinating his mouth and his fingers until Kara was panting and moaning low in her throat.  He worked her tanks up so he could pull them off with minimal interruption and had to take a moment to just look.  He’d seen it all before, but this was different.  So different.

He looked at Kara’s face and she was sitting there, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, the flush of arousal on her chest and her face, and he was certain she’d never been more beautiful.  He took a moment to rip his own tanks off and bent to her mouth again.  When his skin crushed into hers, they groaned simultaneously.  

The kisses heated up, but Lee was still intent on his purpose - make Kara surrender her hard edges and lose control.  He wanted to see what Helo was talking about.  Then fingers were at the front of his sweats, coasting lightly up and down his length and he was struggling to hold his concentration.  When her fingers dipped under his waistband and into his briefs, he was lost.  

Everything blurred.  Both his hands went to her back to push her sweats down past her ass.  He could feel her legs moving, and he heard her shoes hit the floor.  Then her hands were shoving his pants down at the same time she was trying to get one leg out of her own sweats.  One of his hands was busy shoving aside her panties to get his fingers into her.  

“Gods, Kara.  So wet!”

At the same time, one of her hands was gripping his cock tightly, stroking her thumb across the head and pulling him toward her.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and hitched herself closer to the edge of the table.  “Now, Lee.  Right frakkin’ now.”

He was inside her and each stroke melted a little more of his brain.  It took everything he had to keep fingers working on her clit and just about the time he lost his mind completely, he heard her cry out and felt her tighten around him in waves.  After that, his body was on autopilot.  Moments later, he was lying heavily on top of the table, his cock still pulsing, his heart laboring in his chest, and Kara sweaty and panting beneath him.

An obscenely short time later, Kara started pushing against his chest and when he moved off of her, reaching for her pants.  His own brain was still processing what had just happened, so her voice was just white noise at first.

“...we just do?  We aren’t even drunk.  Frak, it was better than I ever thought it would be.  Gods, Lee, we just frakked on a table in the rec room.”

He lay there watching her flit around the room.  Finally, as she was stalking toward the hatch to leave, he put his elbows beneath him to sort of sit up and he must have made a sound.  Kara looked at him - he was distracted by the expression on her face when she caught sight of his cock lying there, still wet from her.

She rumbled in her throat and he said, “Wow, Helo was right.”  She stopped dead in her tracks.


End file.
